


The Wife

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [92]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy isn't used to not getting what she wants. She'll do anything to make her wishes come true.





	The Wife

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Written for Draco's Den FB groups Half-Blood Prince Drabble Writing Competition, Round 1!**
> 
> **I actually ended up writing 4 (4!) drabbles for this prompt and the lovely RoseyPoseyAshes helped me narrow it down to The Garden, posted a few stories ago. The one you see below was not submitted to the competition, but I liked it so much, I wanted to post it here.**
> 
> **The prompt for this round was Polyjuice Potion and my pairing group was Abraxas Malfoy/Tracey Davis/Narcissa Malfoy. I could use 2 or all 3 of them in my story however I wished.**
> 
> **If you liked this or hated it, drop me a line in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

Narcissa Malfoy had always been greedy. As the youngest of the infamous Black sisters, her every whim had been granted as a child. Candy and toys as a young child; clothes and jewelry as she grew older had always been lavishly gifted to her. She never wanted for anything. And if she did, the moment she asked for it, it was hers.

When she married Lucius, he replaced her father in the role of Chief Enabler. Lucius showered her with more gifts than her parents ever had. She was quite spoilt and knew it. But she didn’t care. It was her right as a daughter of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black and as the wife and matriarch of the Malfoy family. The Black’s may have been Noble and Ancient, but the Malfoy’s had power. Money. Influence. All things that Narcissa only cared about because they enabled her to act as she pleased.

All this to say, that when she found something she wanted and couldn’t have, she was not pleased. She threw tantrums and eventually whoever was the keeper of what she wanted, gave up and gave it to her.

So when she found herself wanting Draco’s new wife, she was in quite a predicament. Lucius was in Azkaban for at least another ten years and while Draco attempted to fill his role as Chief Enabler, she knew that asking for his wife was not going to happen. What was worse, she had been vehemently opposed to Draco’s marriage. Tracey Davis was a half-blood, and while Narcissa was thankful she wasn’t a Mudblood, a half-blood wasn’t much better in her book. The only thing the girl had going for her was that she was to-die-for gorgeous. If Narcissa had Tracey’s looks when she was Tracey’s age—or ever—then Narcissa surely would have wanted for nothing ever in her life. Not that she had wanted for much now, but still. It irked her to want something and be unable to possess it.

There was a small voice in the back of her mind that told her using Polyjuice Potion to become her son was inappropriate. Not only inappropriate but perhaps downright sick. If anyone found out about it, surely they would have her committed to the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo’s. But Narcissa overrode that voice and downed the vial of Polyjuice.

Being in Draco’s body felt strange. This was just a practice run. She had an hour to accomplish her goal, and she wanted it to go smoothly. Which meant she needed to practice. She refused to look in the mirror, knowing that would be the straw that broke the hippogryph’s back and set to work, figuring out her son’s body.

* * *

The next time Draco went out with his friends, Narcissa pounced. She invited Tracey into her salon and proceeded to get Draco’s wife just drunk enough to lose her inhibitions. Once that was done, Narcissa left to take the Polyjuice. Tracey may be beautiful, but she wasn’t smart. It took very little convincing in Draco’s body to get Tracey to give up the goods.

“What happens if your mother walks in?” Tracey asked breathlessly as Narcissa peeled her dress from her shoulders.

“Don’t worry about her,” Narcissa said, in Draco’s deep voice. The low chuckle she produced was decidedly creepy. Next time this happened, it would be Narcissa as herself undressing the delectable Tracey.

_ **Fin.** _


End file.
